


Punk Rock Rae

by amanda_jolene



Series: Punk Rae [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen, Punk!Rae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae's too punk rock and Finn's too smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Rock Rae

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme AU. The thought of Punk!Rae makes my heart burn.

She’s got the world on a string. His heart, too, it he’s honest.

The first time he sees her, she’s just gotten back from France and she’s flirting with Archie (who’s just loving the attention). She’s got a little nose ring and torn nylons and she’s so punk rock that Finn instantly regrets every crap reggae album he’s ever bought.

He sees her again at Chloe’s pool party and she’s wearing this bright red number that makes her looking fucking delicious (Finn will spend the entire night trying to not stare at her and fails so miserably that Chop tells him to keep his hands above the water and his eyes in his head). 

Then they’re smoking in the sauna, drunk and lit like a Christmas tree, and he’s blatantly checking her out. She catches him and he turns as red as her bathing suit and mumbles something along the lines of “Hotter than a fucking snake’s arse in here” as if that’s what was making him blush scarlet. 

She goes out with Archie and they kiss and Finn dedicates an entire 24 hours to convincing himself that he doesn’t care but he does, he really does because Archie the Geek and Rae the Punk Goddess didn’t belong together. 

Archie sends Finn to break their second date. When he tells her, she just rolls her eyes. “Alright, then. Thanks for the heads up.”

She’s almost out of his sight when he hears his own voice call out “Rae!” The fuck is he doing? He panics when she turns back but he drinks in the sight of her lace dress and combat boots and yeah, he likes her. “You doing anything?” 

“Not now, I guess. I did get invited to a party, though. Should probably make an appearance. It’s in Dalehead.” 

“Oh, well, um, I’ll see you then.” He tries not to look like kicked puppy but that’s exactly how he feels and why doesn’t she want to spend any time with him?

“Finn, that was my subtle way of saying you should come with me.” 

Oh. 

“Don’t feel bad about Arch bailing,” he tells her when he hands her a helmet.

“I don’t but tell me why I shouldn’t.”

He’s not good enough for you. He’s a knob head for not being as head over heels for you as I am when he’s got the chance to peel those nylons off your legs. “He likes Phil Collins.”

She’s behind him on the scooter, holding on to him and he’s trying not to think about her thighs on either side of him (he hit the brakes hard twice just so she’d slide a little closer). The party is lame and that twat Kendo keeps trying to give Rae drugs, but she’s not having it and tells him to fuck off. The Julia spies them and she wobbles over, drunk. She’s the type of girl who puts others down for her own amusement and Finn is on the defense as she approaches. 

She looks Rae up and down before sneering, “Bet it takes you an hour to squeeze in and out of that thing.”

Finn’s about to say something (very rude) but Rae just shrugs and says, “Usually but your boyfriend gets me out of it in about two minutes.” (Finn used to be Julia’s boyfriend and he wonders if that counts because he could have her out of it in 2 seconds flat)

He takes her home that night and helps her out of the helmet. “Sorry about what… you know.” 

“You’re sweet,” she kisses his cheek. “But girls like that don’t faze me. I know I’m fabulous,” she does a little spin and he catches a peek of red lace and almost comes unglued. “Night, Finnley.” 

He dances with her all night at the rave and he’s obviously out of his mind because he kisses her and he thinks she kisses back but he’s so wobbly that he isn’t sure. She pulls back and stares at him, half-smile in place. “You’re a huge dork, you know that?” 

He’ll think about that for the next 3 days. Dork? Huge dork? The fuck she mean by that? Archie kissed her and she didn’t say he was a dork! Archie had glasses and wore dumb striped shirts and had shit taste in music (well, sometimes). Phil fucking Collins, for God’s sake!

He sees her at the pub and he thinks about ignoring her but she’s got on this shirt that says “I Heart Dorks” and he blushes all the way down to his toes.

“Too subtle?” She asks, bumping his arm. 

His mouth twists as he tries not to smile. “Think so.” 

“How about ‘Finn Nelson, when are you going to get your arse in gear and ask me out’?”

Finn pretends to think about it. “Tomorrow.” 

“Good. Gives me plenty of time to think of how to turn you down.” 

“You’ll say yes.”

“I will?” 

He nods. “How about I buy you a drink and tell you all the reasons you should say yes.”

“The first better be that you hate Phil Collins.”


End file.
